


sundrops

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was raining on the day hongbin and sanghyuk first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sundrops

hongbin looks out of the window of his modest apartment, a towel in his hands, patting the skin underneath his shirt dry.  
 _this is the highest temperature registered in seoul in the last 10 years_ , the man in the tv says, barely audible over the buzzing of his old fan, and he sighs, tossing the towel onto his bed.  
the air in his rooftop room is dense, oppressive, making it hard for him to breathe.  
he feels like he’s melting from the inside, his skin damp with condensed sweat and his shirt sticking to his body uncomfortably.  
a nap would be good, he thinks, so he closes the shutters and angles the fan towards the bed, unceremoniously flopping onto it a few seconds later, his chest heaving loudly with every intake of air.  
he shifts to the side and presses his cheek against the pillow, the fresh air from the fan pleasantly caressing his face. it feels good to stay like this, eyes closed and bare skin against clean sheets, lips pursed like in anticipation of a kiss that will never come.  
on days like this, he misses him.

*

it was raining on the day they first met.  
hongbin had left the house in a hurry, almost forgetting the keys inside, but he was lucky enough to pick up an umbrella on his way out. for some reason, he could feel the rain coming. he always did.  
he could feel it in the air, its scent becoming sweeter and moist by the second, in the way his skin tingled in expectation.  
hongbin loved the rain, he always did. he still does, although it reminds him of sanghyuk sometimes, and it makes his heart feel heavier than it should.  
he waited for the rain to stop pouring, lazily browsing through a magazine, until he decided that nope, he needed to get home before it got dark and the rain couldn’t stop him.  
he convinced himself that he was _a superhero with a super umbrella!_ and that getting some dirt on his new track shoes sounded way better than walking four blocks alone in the dark.  
(hongbin was afraid of the dark, though he wouldn’t like to admit it; he still is, sometimes, when he feels the floor creaking in the middle of the night, when his bed feels too cold and too empty for just himself.  
“think of me” sanghyuk told him once. “when you’re scared, think of me.” he still does, at times, and feels ashamed of it.)

he picked up his umbrella from the stand while waiting for the doors of the convenience store to open, then groggily stepped outside. he fiddled with his umbrella for what seemed like eternity, then finally managed to open it cleanly with a sigh. a chipper laugh came from behind him, and he turned his head.  
a boy that looked around his age was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and half a smile on his face. he held his arm up timidly, waving at him.  
“i’m sorry for laughing at you.” his voice was higher than hongbin had expected, not quite matching his face, and he found it cute.  
“i mean, not at you. i wasn’t laughing at you, i swear.” he nervously started touching his hair, and that made hongbin notice that it was a little wet.  
“i just thought it was funny. i mean, not in an offensive way. your concentrated face was cute, yeah, i was thinking you were cute while you were struggling to get your umbrella open. sorry if i startled you.”  
hongbin felt a smile creep up on his lips, wider and wider by the moment, until it became a stupid grin.  
“do you want me to walk you home?”

his name was sanghyuk, he learned a few seconds later. he was a senior in high school and loved dancing and apples, and he was born in july. he had an older sister and bragged about that one time he got first in school a lot, and wanted to go into architecture.  
he talked a lot and hongbin listened, encouraging him with small nods and hums when he felt like sanghyuk was hesitating, maybe feeling too noisy.  
sometimes he would catch sanghyuk staring from the corner of his eyes, and that somehow made him happy. he didn’t know what it meant just yet, but he was happy that he met him.  
when they finally reached sanghyuk’s house, six blocks in the opposite direction, the sun was already starting to drift away, but hongbin didn’t care that much.  
“i hope we can meet again.” sanghyuk looked down, fingers timidly brushing against the back of hongbin’s hand, and lit up a smile brighter than the sun when hongbin handed him a piece of paper with his phone number.  
“see you soon.”

*

when they met again, it was a sunny august day, the wind blowing hot against their skin as they lied in the grass.  
hongbin picked a flower from the ground, a bright-yellow sundrop, and put it behind sanghyuk’s ear, carefully adjusting it so it would stay in place.  
“i think it looks like you” he said, redness spreading on his cheeks, and sanghyuk just laughed, that laugh that reminded hongbin of summer breeze and strawberries and sundrops.  
“how does a flower look like me, you dummy!” sanghyuk lightly elbowed him in the stomach and his laugh was contagious, his laugh with eyes closed and nose scrunched, and hongbin ended up laughing with him until his stomach hurt.

*

it was raining when they first kissed, raindrops drumming against the window of hongbin’s apartment.  
“want to play truth or dare?” sanghyuk asked, and hongbin could tell by the playful glint in his eyes that he wouldn’t accept no for an answer.  
“sure, you first”  
“okay. truth or dare?”  
“truth” hongbin murmured without thinking too much. that sounded like the safest of options. he didn’t want to end up climbing on someone else’s fence to pick some flowers or robbing a vending machine – not that sanghyuk was into those things, not at all, but hongbin’s motto was _better to be safe than sorry_.  
“um, well…” sanghyuk kept fiddling with the hem of his shirt, a cute habit of his that hongbin had learned to notice. “you like me, don’t you?”  
hongbin’s head felt like spinning, thinking of the possible implications of sanghyuk’s words, but he was a coward, nothing but a coward, so he decided to play it dumb.  
“of course i like you” he said bluntly, keeping his eyes straight to the ground.  
“that’s not what i meant.”  
hyuk’s words were dry, his gaze sharp, like it could see through him.  
“i like you.” he took a deep breath, without looking away, and hongbin could see that he was struggling. “i like you. in _that_ way. what about you?”  
“i do too. i like you, just the way you do.” the words came out of hongbin’s mouth before he could realize he was saying them, and he could feel the tip of his ears bursting into flames.  
sanghyuk smiled, that smile hongbin loved so much, only it was ten times brighter – was that even possible? – and he felt blinded by it.  
he doesn’t remember how sanghyuk ended up in his lap, pressing wet kisses against his forehead, his nose, his mouth; can’t recall how those kisses became something more, sloppy and slow and needy, making hongbin’s head dizzy.  
they kissed for a long time, breaking apart only to gasp for air, and the tapping of the rain against the windows seemed to follow the rhythm of their kisses, the pace of sanghyuk’s tongue swiping against hongbin’s mouth, licking inside it.  
the way sanghyuk laughed when their noses bumped awkwardly, his little yelps when hongbin bit his lips a bit too hard, they still resonate into his ears on lonely rainy days.

*

their first date was on a late august day, warm and windy just the right amount, as if the weather had decided to congratulate them.  
hongbin was so nervous about it he took the whole morning to get dressed, only to accidentally leave with his shirt inside out. thank god he realized before he got to the meeting place. thank god he left one hour earlier. accidentally, of course.  
by the time sanghyuk got there, twenty minutes late, hongbin had bit all of his cuticles off, achieving the perfect manicure.  
“sorry, i overslept!” sanghyuk winked at him and pouted, expecting hongbin to let him get away with it – and how could he not? nothing could’ve won against sanghyuk’s big, dreamy eyes and his lips that–  
he blushed furiously, memories of them making out just a few days earlier resurfacing. _get yourself straight, lee hongbin,_ he breathed hard, _you can do this!_  
he must’ve looked ridiculous because sanghyuk laughed hard, asking him if he was okay and ready to go.

sanghyuk bought him a keychain, a little bean-shaped dog (or was it the other way around?), saying it resembled him.  
“this is an edamame. e-da-ma-me” he pointed at it and enunciated slowly, as if hongbin were a kid just getting accustomed with words. “it means bean. bean, _hong bin_ , get it?”  
hongbin feigned disgust at the joke, making puking sounds and pretending to punch him, to which sanghyuk responded with exaggerated frowns and whines.  
the gift made him really happy, though he was too shy to say more than a simple “thank you”.  
he still keeps it somewhere, locked up in a box under his bed, next to sanghyuk’s photos that he never looks at but doesn’t want to get rid of.  
they ate fastfood and walked a lot and held hands when no one looked, everything so ordinary yet so beautiful, and hongbin asked himself if that’s what love feels like.  
they lied in the grass when it got dark, like they always did (only it felt a bit different this time), happy and exhausted and looking into each other’s eyes.  
fireworks started shooting off in the distance, red and white and golden, their gleam lighting up sanghyuk’s eyes, reflecting on his face.  
he looked beautiful and innocent and refreshing, like the lemon tea they had that morning, and hongbin wanted to drink him up until the very last drop.  
he turned to face him and crawled on his knees, sweaty palms against hongbin’s hands and his face slowly occupying all of hongbin’s vision.  
“this is so fucking cliche” hongbin muttered, a little smile tingling at the corner of his lips.  
“shut up.”  
sanghyuk’s lips were on his and he was sure he could still see fireworks lighting up in front of him, even with his eyes shut.

*

it was the hottest day of summer when they first made love.  
sanghyuk was sitting in front of hongbin’s floor fan, stripped down to his underwear and fanning his face with one of the pictures hongbin took of him.  
hongbin loved to take his photos, often said he was the perfect muse, and that made sanghyuk giggle a little and cover his face with his hands.  
“were you thinking about me?” hongbin slung his arms around sanghyuk’s shoulders, resting his chin in the crook of his neck. sanghyuk smelled like cotton candy body wash, _his_ body wash, and that made hongbin feel stupidly happy.  
“maybe.” sanghyuk reached one hand behind to stroke hongbin’s hair, only to hear him purr in reply.  
he jerked to the side, shaking hongbin off of him and laughing. “purring, really? are you a cat now?”  
hongbin started climbing on top of him, pinning him to the ground.  
“so what if i am?”  
they stared at each other for what felt like hours before they started kissing, slow and sticky, hongbin’s legs straddling sanghyuk’s waist.  
“i want to go a little further today” hongbin said when they broke apart, mouthing against sanghyuk’s neck before starting to nibble on it lightly. sanghyuk closed his eyes and nodded.  
“let’s do it.”

he remembers it like it was yesterday, sanghyuk writhing under him and kissing him with an open mouth. their bare skin against each other’s, limbs tangled so tight he could barely tell where one of them ended and the other started.  
it was sloppy and awkward like first times are, but it didn’t matter because they were in love.  
they fell asleep nestled into each other, sweaty and happy and kissing until sleep took the best of them.

“i can’t believe we fell asleep with the fan still on” hongbin said, half concerned and half amused, and sneezed into his hand.  
“i think you’re getting a cold”  
sanghyuk’s voice came out hoarse and they both laughed.  
“i think you are, too.”  
it was raining that morning so they stayed in bed, fingers tangled into each other’s, talking about the possibility of moving in together when sanghyuk started university.

*

on days like this, hongbin remembers him.  
though it was a long time ago, and it’s no longer now, he will never forget that summer.  
he’s going to remember him when he sees sundrops, when it rains on the way to the convenience store. when he hears fireworks at night, when the bed feels too empty and he longs for someone to kiss. but he’s gonna do just fine.  
he gets up and bends down, reaching his arm under the bed and pulling a colorful box out.  
he’s going to throw his pictures out tomorrow, but for today, just for today, he wants to linger a little more.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://mahoun.tumblr.com/post/93728918216/hyukhongbin-sundrops)!  
> inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEOzdB8G-7U) song and [this](http://33.media.tumblr.com/4f95bc45171d9e74c7fb39afd2ad75c7/tumblr_mue7ghB6og1s64uq8o1_1280.jpg).


End file.
